


Free Me, We Don't Belong Here

by katie_wilson



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie_wilson/pseuds/katie_wilson
Summary: Dom shows up at Matt's in the middle of the night. This is never a good sign, especially, when his appearance holds the expression of a drunken man.





	Free Me, We Don't Belong Here

“Know what? I don’t need your words, you arrogant bastard!” 

“You know nothing, Matt!” There’s been a long pause between Matt’s yelling and Dom’s slow sobbing. 

_____

No, the two of them didn’t get into any sort of fight. Dom rang Matthew in the middle of the night and asked in a low, gloomy voice, if he could come over and have a chat with the brown-haired singer. Matt agreed, even though he was a tad mad at Dom for waking him at this unholy hour, got dressed properly - at least putting on some pajama pants and a white T-shirt - and waited, until the blonde arrived. A half an hour later, he was almost dozing off, when he heard knocks. Matt expected Dom to talk endlessly about a song that had been stuck in his head for a while now, but when the door revealed the drummer just in torn jeans and dirty button-up shirt, a bad thought nagged his mind. What was the intention of Dom’s call? Was he hurt? Did he get into an accident? All those unanswered question flew through Matthew’s head. 

Matt quickly realised he was staring and stepped aside, so Dom could enter the house. “Dom, please, come in. Has sowt happened to you? Did someone beat you? Are you drunk?” He helped the blonde man out of his button-up shirt, led him to his bedroom and sat him down on a couch. Dom closed his eyes and collapsed on said furniture with a loud grunt. 

“No, no... a tad.” Matt understood that his friend was probably drinking out of his mind somewhere, but he didn’t fancy this “mysterious” side. However, Dom was nearly napping, so he had no other option than to shake his shoulders.

“Okay, now, Dom. Tell me, how did you manage to get yourself look so... inhumane?” 

As Dom felt Matt sitting down, he sobered up a bit, but still had his head in the clouds. “I... I don’t t really know. I’m not drunk, god, I swear. I had just two beers, that’s it! You can’t blame me for that!” 

"Dom, what? I don't understand. I was just asleep and you unleash this bullcrap at me. How am I supposed to-"

"Matt, will you please just shut up? I need your support at the moment! Please, just don't say anything," Dom hissed and looked up at Matt. 

"You wake me in the middle of the night just to tell me you need my support, because you're drunk and don't remember why you got drunk?" Matt was starting to get aggravated. 

"Yes, because I thought that's what friends do for each other, but since you're being a pain in the arse, I just have to get used to this."

“Know what? I don’t need your words, you arrogant bastard!” The singer's hands changed into fists, prepared to teach Dom some manners. 

“You know nothing, Matt!”

And there they were. It was nothing serious, just Dom being unbelievably harsh for the first time to the singer and Matt was... well, Matt. Both of them just wanted peace, so Matt took a deep breath, unfolded his fists and started again.

“What are you blabbering about? I’m not accusing you of anything. Just tell me what happened, okay?” Matt’s now warm voice had a certain effect on Dominic’s body, and when he looked straight into the singer’s eyes, his mind began focusing. 

“Matt, Rayana broke up with me,” Dom finally said and after his words, he buried his head in Matt’s T-shirt, tears slowly making their way out. They sat together for what seemed like an eternity, until Dom asked for tissues. 

"Well, my shirt is damp anyroad, so you can just blow your nose to this," he laughed, hoping for Dom to show at least a hint of smile. The blonde didn't even flinch. "Do you want to stay the night and talk about it, or will you head home?"

"I want to stay and talk about complete rubbish, but not her. It begins to get difficult all of a sudden..." Dom sighed.

“I know, Dom. But you’ll find someone else, I promise,” Matt said and put his hand in the blond’s hair, tenderly caressing every strand. He found it difficult not to put his other arm around Dom’s waist because of how miserable the drummer looked.

“How are you so sure?” It took Dom a while to lift himself up from Matt’s T-shirt. “This was my first stable relationship and now... blimey, I don’t even know why she left.”

“There’s plenty of fish in the sea, you know that. And besides, fans love you, your family loves you, hell, even I love you, when you’re not being the dullest knife on the shelf!” Matt’s allusion caused Dom to flash a small grin towards the singer.

“Yeah, I know, but that’s different kind of love.” 

Matt couldn't stand his friend's mourning. He took Dom's head in his hands and looked him in the grey orbs that had been the death of him every time, when he looked at the drummer. ”Dom, don't say that, because I do love you. And I'm afraid that... in that way.” Matt breathed in, closed his eyes and tentatively moved closer, until his nose touched Dom's. ”Tell me, if you want me to stop.” 

”I don't want to stop, Matt.” That was all it took for Matt to close the distance between their lips, finally - and fully - engaging in an unhurried kiss. Matt wasn't any good at it, but it seemed to be pleasing everytime he bit Dominic's lower lip. He didn't want Dominic to be hurt though, so Matt tried it only two times, sliding one of his hands to the blonde's waist in the process. 

Eliciting a moan, Dom found himself towering over Matthew, almost wanting to knock him down and lay on him with full weight. However, as he tried to tug the brown-haired man down, they parted. 

Matt was panting heavily, because he apparently forgot what oxygen was during their make out session, but stood up, leading Dom close towards his bed. ”Lay down. You'll get a proper comfort,” he claimed in a low voice. Dom grinned, but obeyed. 

“It’s always so refreshing, when you say that word.” 

“Don’t make fun of me, it’s a defect!” Matt’s laugh resonated through the bedroom, and as he was making his way to open the blinds, he caught a glimpse at the drummer. He was laying on his back, his black T-shirt revealing the pure skin on his stomach and the adoring look on his face was lightened by the moonlight. Matt sat back on the bed, put his arm around Dom’s shoulders and let him rest his head in the youngster’s lap. 

“Why now?” 

Matt’s head moved to look at Dom. “What again?”

“Why now? I mean... we’ve been through so much with each other, and it had taken you what, twenty years?” 

“I don’t know.” The singer leaned his head on a headboard and his hand moved to the blonde’s hair. “I was aware of the consequences, obviously. What if you were scared?”

“I am now, Matt,” Dom laughed. “What are we going to do?” 

“Are we a pair?”

“Don’t think so.” 

“Have we kissed yet?”

“...yes?” Dom looked up at the handsome creature that Matt Bellamy was. “What sort of barmy question is that? You felt that, you started it!” 

Both of them found themselves in a quiet room, only their breaths could be heard. Dom thought about his used-to-be girlfriend, Matt had the future from now on on his mind and both of them thought about them in general. It’s like they’ve been missing out on a big part of their lives, but neither realised it until now.

“I do fancy you, you know,” continued Dom. He straightened himself next to Matthew and took his hand, locking their fingers. 

“Obviously,” grinned Matt. His look landed on their hands interlaced together, then followed the trail of Dominic’s chest up to his face. “Is it any better?”

Dom knew immediately, what his friend meant. “I still don’t understand her intension to leave, but I feel a lot better. Well, thanks to you.”

“I do have a price, though,” snickered the brown-haired singer, but didn’t expect anything. Dom, on the other hand, was more than compelled to reach out for Matt’s chin and brought their faces together once more, elaborating in a sweet kiss that lasted long enough to let them both realise they should make a move forward.

Matt kissed his way down to Dom's collar bone and turned the blonde on his back, so he could easily tower over him, as he sat on his legs. Then he gave Dom a sort of asking look, like he was saying: „How far can we take it?”

As if the drummer could read his mind, he spoke up. „I still don't know what we're up to, but I want you to continue. Where will your mind lead you, you can follow.” Dom's shirt was gone a few seconds after his statement. 

„If you don't mind then, Dom... I really love you,” Matt confessed and began to kiss his way from neck to the hem of Dom's trousers. He lifted his head and his blue eyes connected with Dom's grey ones. „There's still a question nagging at the back of my head. Why are you letting me... you know. I'd shove myself right away.”

Dom felt like he was dreaming. „I'm not sure if this is love, but I definitely feel more secure with you, just do go on, Matt... I need you now.” 

Matt didn't wait any longer. He undressed himself, leaving only his underwear on, and then slowly, almost teasingly freed Dom of his T-shirt. His hands flew to the revealed flesh, cherishing every inch he could. „You look like an angel.” 

Dom smiled, the smile sending shivers down Matt's spine. „Wanker,” whispered Dom. He moved his hands to Matt's face and brought him back to his face, so he could kiss him, before they do something they'll regret the next morning. 

Matt nipped at Dom's lips, drawing a thin flow of blood in's own mouth, then proceeded to part Dom's lips with his tongue, battling in a question of dominance, all while Matt's hands were caressing Dom's half-naked body. Dom groaned in pain and pleasure - he couldn’t exactly put his finger on either - and with a great difficulty held himself from pushing up against Matt’s thigh in between his legs.

„God, Matt,“ Dom growled against Matt's mouth. They finally parted, Matt had longingly looked into grey orbs of the drummer before he moved down to unzip the ripped jeans, removing them entirely away. His hands were on Dom's thighs, enjoying every millimetre of the skin, a tad scraped in some places. 

When Matt's fingers started to ghost over the bulge in the blonde's underwear, Dom hitched, like he stopped breathing. „J-just go down there. I don't care anymore. I-I need it. Need you,” Dom stuttered. Matt gladly obeyed the command by just slightly pushing the boxers Dom was wearing, revealing an erection, which Dom couldn't possibly take any longer. 

Matt took ahold of Dom's scrawny waist and after a short consideration of what might be the consequences of his next move, his lips enveloped Dom. It was a strange feeling at first; Dom could feel Matt's unshaven, scratchy face on his thigh, but as the younger started to move his tongue around, he felt unimaginable pleasure and thought he could come in a few moments. He writhed beneath Matt's touch, every place his fingers held on burned like hell, but he tried to last long; in his mind, he needed Matt and wanted to get him off as well. 

Another movement of Matt's tongue and Dom was done right here, out of breath with wide eyes watching Matt quickly spitting out the liquid. The brunette then proceeded to lay down next to Dom, laying his arm across his own chest. Dom had suddenly the urge to put a hand through Matt's short beard, now sticky from sweat. 

„Are we gonna talk about this or...” Dom was the first to break the silence. He felt Matt shrug absent-mindedly.

„Don't know.” Matt turned on his side, facing Dom. „What's on your mind?”

„I'm not sure. You said you loved me. And then my mind went absolutely blank, like a blackout.” 

Matt's hand travelled to Dom's chest, making small circles. „Are you still sad about that girl?”

„Do I sense a pang of jealousy?” Dom laughed. „I'll miss her, but now I felt what you've done to me and it's... uplifting. I mean with you. I couldn't imagine myself and, for example, Chris.” Dom's hand went to cup the singer's hand on his chest. 

„I'm definitely catchin' your cold,” joked Matt and intertwined their fingers. „We'll be dealing with this matter in the morning. Now, I just want to enjoy you.”


End file.
